PRISON
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Kehidupannya berawal dari mimpi, Namun hal itu hancur saat Sasuke merenggut semua impiannya, Dan kini lelaki itu memonopoli kehidupannya dengan paksa, warning inside
1. Chapter 1

** PRISON**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY JURIG CAI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, IDE PASARAN, DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Mimpi..ya, aku sering bermimpi.

Dimulai saat aku berusia empat tahun. Berkhayal tentang putri, kerajaan dan keajaiban. Mimpi manis yang selalu kuinginkan dan kubayangkan hingga usiaku sepuluh tahun. Saat itu aku masih bermimpi, namun mimpiku mulai bergeser kearah yang lebih realistis, seperti ingin memiliki banyak uang, mobil mewah, rumah besar dan hal lain yang membuat hidup lebih nyaman.

Saat usiaku sembilan belas tahun, aku membuang semua itu. Mimpiku, keinginanku, semuanya… ketika Uchiha Sasuke merangsek masuk ke dalam hidupku dan merenggut segalanya.

Ya… segalanya.

.

.

$(-.-)$

.

.

.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan, aku hanyalah gadis beruntung yang bisa dirawat oleh nenek Chiyo, seorang pengasuh di kediaman Uchiha. Beliau menemukanku,yang saat itu masih bayi, tergeletak di dasar sungai yang mengering akibat musim panas, tengah bergelung dalam selimut usang yang sudah tidak layak pakai. Karena merasa kasihan, ia segera membawaku kerumahnya dan merawatku seperti anaknya sendiri.

Saat usiaku cukup besar, sekitar lima tahun. Nenek Chiyo memperkenalkanku pada anak dari majikan tempatnya bekerja, yaitu Itachi, Sai dan Sasuke. Berharap kami bisa berteman akrab. Dengan begitu nenek Chiyo tidak akan merasa khawatir saat meninggalkanku sendiri untuk bekerja.

Kesanku?

Sebagai anak-anak mereka mengerikan.

Itachi mempunyi pribadi yang sangat ramah. Dan ia satu-satunya orang yang memperlakukanku dengan baik. Saking ramahnya, banyak yang berpikir akulah yang sok mencari perhatian dan pintar menjilat, mengingat silsilah keluargaku yang tidak jelas. Dan pandangan itu membuatku tidak nyaman.

Menyadari hal itu, bukannya menjaga jarak, Itachi malah semakin menempel padaku. Katanya ia bosan bersama adik laki-lakinya. Yah, kalau melihat siapa adiknya, aku sependapat.

Tapi bukan berarti aku nyaman dengan kedekatannya.

Sifat Itachi yang baik dan ramah sangat berbeda 180° dengan adiknya, Sai. Anak kedua dari pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto ini, sebenarnya mempunyai wajah yang terbilang manis, dengan kulit agak sedikit pucat. Sayang, hobinya yang senang menendangku sambil tersenyum ramah meruntuhkan semua image malaikat yang hampir melekat padanya. Dan pepatah yang mengatakan 'jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya' sangat sesuai untuk Sai. Untungnya, kebiasaan menendang itu mulai berkurang saat ia menekuni hobi membaca buku tentang kepribadian.

Walaupun hasilnya, ia malah jago menusuk hati seseorang dengan kata-katanya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan selain ia merupakan anak lelaki yang sangat menyadari statusnya. Sebagai majikan yang baik, ia selalu menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu dengan teriakan atau hardikan.

Aku, yang saat itu hanya seorang bocah kecil, hanya bisa menurut dengan tubuh gemetar.

Kehidupanku setelah mengenal mereka jelas tidak menjadi lebih baik. Tapi kuakui, hidupku lebih berwarna dengan hadirnya ketiga sosok yang memiliki karakter yang saling bertolak belakang itu.

Jauh dilubuk hatiku, bersama mereka membuatku merasa…diterima.

.

.

.

Ketika usiaku menginjak delapan tahun, sebuah kecelakaan menewaskan Mikoto san, ibu dari Itachi, Sai dan Sasuke. Wanita yang sama yang memberiku nama Hinata. Dan hal yang tak pernah ku lupa dari acara pemakamannya adalah tidak ada seorang Uchiha pun yang menangis.

Fugaku-san menatap peti mati istrinya dengan wajah datar, Itachi yang terus memperlihatkan wajah terluka, Sai yang tidak tersenyum seharian penuh dan Sasuke yang menatap kosong para pelayat yang mengucapkan rasa duka.

Walaupun mereka mencoba tegar, namun tak kupungkiri mereka semua berduka dan kehilangan.

Dan sejak hari itu juga, semua mulai berubah.

.

.

.

Kematian istrinya membuat Fugaku-san menutup diri dan lebih senang tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, melupakan semua hal termasuk anak-anaknya. Hal itu mau tidak mau membuat semua merasa diabaikan.

Itachi memilih pergi meneruskan kuliahnya diluar kota, berharap hal itu mampu menghapus rasa kehilangannya.

Sai memilih profesi model sebagai pelarian, yang menurutku cocok dengan pribadinya. Setidaknya ia bisa mengumbar senyum tanpa harus menyakiti hati siapa pun.

Dan Sasuke yang melampiaskan rasa frustasinya dengan makin sering membullyku.

.

.

.

Saat usiaku delapan belas tahun, Fugaku-san memilih pensiun dini dengan alasan kesehatan yang menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pemimpin perusahaan. Saat itu usianya baru dua puluh empat tahun. Itachi tidak bisa diharapkan karena ia memilih menjalankan usahanya sendiri.

Kabar baiknya, aku bebas menjalani hidup tanpa siksaan, atau ketakutan. Karena Sasuke lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kantor atau mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya, sehingga aku punya cukup banyak waktu luang untuk sekedar pergi keluar. Merasakan kehidupan remaja pada umumnya.

Saat itu semuanya terasa menyenangkan.

Sampai hari itu tiba, hari dimana nenek Chiyo mendapat serangan jantung. Aku sangat panik. terlebih saat menyadari bahwa nenek Chiyo tidak memiliki banyak kerabat dekat untuk dimintai bantuan. Semua kerabatnya yang ku hubungi menolak membantu. Aku makin panik saat pihak rumah sakit memberitahuku kondisi terakhir nenek Chiyo yang makin melemah. Jika hal itu terus berlanjut tanpa adanya penangangan medis secepatnya, ia tidak akan bisa ditolong. Aku sempat terpikir meminta bantuan pada Fugaku-san , tapi dengan kondisinya saat ini, jelas tidak memungkinkan. Itachi dan Sai tidak bisa diharapkan.

Satu-satunya harapanku hanya Sasuke.

Namun mengingat sikapnya selama ini membuat semangatku ciut. Belum apa-apa aku sudah putus asa. Tapi ketika ingatan tentang nenek Chiyo muncul di kepalaku, cukup membuatku berani mengambil resiko apapun. Jadi, dengan modal nekad, aku menemui Sasuke diruang kerjanya, berharap ia mau membantuku.

Sasuke setuju memberiku uang, bahkan sudah menandatangani cek kosong untukku dengan satu syarat, aku harus mau berhubungan sex dengannya.

Keheningan terasa nyata setelah pernyataan Sasuke itu. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran terburukku, tentang nenek Chiyo yang terbaring lemah dan kesakitan. Dan tersadar, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima tawaran Sasuke.

Akhirnya, tanpa negosiasi lebih lanjut, aku menyetujui keinginannya. Hal yang akan kusesali seumur hidupku.

Kesepakatan itu ditutup dengan sebuah ciuman hangat dan lembut yang tidak pernah kuduga bisa dilakukan lelaki brengsek ini. Ciuman itu terus berlanjut hingga ke tempat tidurnya yang bernuansa hitam. Kamar yang tidak pernah ku masuki ini terasa begitu kaku, rapi dan bersih untuk ukuran pria seperti Sasuke.

Warna hitam dan abu-abu biasanya membuatku tenang. tapi saat ini aku ingin mati. terutama ketika tubuhku mulai panas dingin di bawah sentuhannya. Tak sampai beberapa menit, tanganku sibuk mencengkram sprei hanya untuk mencegahku membalas sentuhan-sentuhan posesif Sasuke yang terus membuatku menggelinjang.

Malam itu dipenuhi oleh ciuman, sentuhan dan gairah yang baru pertama kali kurasakan.

Dan Sasuke yang mengajariku semua itu.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

author notes: haiiii minnnaaaaa…

familiar dengan fic ini?

yups.. prisoner of love chap 1. lea ngerasa fic ini terlalu ngegantung kalo di jadikan oneshoot, jadi lea buat yang multichap.

fic ini rencananya gak akan melebihi 5 chap, coz lea agak sedikit trauma kalo chap nya banyak. bukan apa-apa, tapi computer lea rentan banget sama yang namanya virus. kemaren aja, lea dah nulis banyak-banyak, kena virus (di hide). dan pas di scan, file nya malah kehapus. menyebalkan.

dan gara-gara virus ini juga ada beberapa program yang rusak, yang mau gak mau computer lea harus di install ulang. double nyebelin.

alhasil untuk melepas stress, lea jadi aktif review sana-sini. jadi… bagi author yang kurang sreg dengan review lea, silahkan membalas dendam lewat fic ini. kritik dan saran di terima banget.

tapi lea tidak menerima flame, OK.

btw, walau fic ini rated M, lea gak akan menulis lemon, just lime (cari aman).

and last, hope you like.

jaa..


	2. Chapter 2

** PRISON**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY JURIG CAI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, IDE PASARAN, DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Hariini seharusnya berlangsung seperti biasa.

Dimana aku akan membereskan rumah sebelum membantu nenek Chiyo menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Setelah itu, menemani Fugaku-san saat makan. Bukan sekedar menemani tentu saja, mengingat kondisinya yang kini makin lemah, bisa dibilang aku bertugas membantu beliau jika membutuhkan sesuatu.

Terkadang setelah sarapan, kami hanya duduk-duduk diberanda sambil menikmati pancaran hangat sinar mentari atau duduk di perpustakaan keluarga, dengan sebuah buku dipangkuan.

Hal-hal sederhana yang bagi sebagian orang membosankan.

Tapi bagiku, menyenangkan.

Sayangnya, kali ini agak berbeda. Saat berita kedatangan pria yang selama ini kuhindari sampai ketelingaku.

.

.

Sasuke.

.

.

"Kapan ia pulang?" Tanyaku pada nenek Chiyo yang tengah sibuk mencuci sayuran. Debaran jantungku membuat napasku sesak.

Aku takut.

Walaupun sekarang usiaku 23 tahun, usia dimana seharusnya aku siap menghadapi kehidupanku sendiri, aku tetap merasa cemas saat mendengar nama itu disebut.

Nama yang selalu sukses membuatku resah.

Nenek Chiyo hanya merespon pertanyaanku dengan gelengan kepala, membuatku kembali menghela napas.

Ingatan tentang kejadian empat tahun lalu di kamar lelaki itu melintas cepat dan memenuhi pikiranku. Semua sentuhan dan cumbuan itu tergambar jelas, tak peduli seberapa keras aku ingin melupakannya.

Membuat perutku melilit mual.

Fugaku-san memang tengah sakit, jadi mungkin nenek Chiyo benar, wajar jika anak-anaknya pulang untuk menemuinya.

Sai akan pulang minggu depan saat jadwal pemotretannya tidak terlalu padat, dan berencana pulang bersama Itachi.

Sedangkan Sasuke…entahlah.

Bahkan nenek Chiyo pun tidak tahu. Ia hanya mengirim pesan bahwa ia akan pulang secepatnya. Aku hanya berharap kepulangannya tidak mendahului Itachi dan Sai.

Atau tidak pulang sekalian.

Harapanku tidak terkabul, karena keesokan harinya Sasuke pulang pagi-pagi sekali bersama seorang wanita cantik berambut merah. Saat itu aku tidak bisa mengatakan dengan pasti perasaanku. Jujur saja, rasanya aneh melihat lelaki yang sudah menidurimu menggandeng perempuan lain tepat di hadapanmu.

.

.

.

Dari pembicaraan sekilas antara Fugaku-san dan Sasuke yang ku curi dengar. Wanita itu bernama Karin, asisten pribadi Sasuke. Yang menurutku lebih dari sekedar asisten. Melihat gerak-gerik sang wanita yang selalu mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke, yang notabene atasannya. Sulit bagiku membayangkan wanita ini bekerja secara professional.

Bukan maksudku untuk menghujat. Tapi siapapun yang punya mata pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama.

Tubuh sintal dengan paras cantik seharusnya menjadi idaman setiap lelaki.

Anehnya, Sasuke tampak tidak kesulitan menjauhkan tangannya dari sosok seksi wanita itu.

Bahkan cenderung acuh.

Hal itu mau tidak mau membuatku berpikir… apa yang salah?

.

.

Sore ini, seperti biasa aku sedang merapikan selimut Fugaku-san saat lelaki itu membuka pintu kamar perlahan. Dan tanpa ragu berjalan menghampiriku yang masih berusaha membereskan peralatan makan secepat yang kubisa.

Walaupun sudah berusaha mengacuhkannya, harus kuakui, sulit sekali mengenyahkan sosoknya yang kini sudah sangat berubah. Lebih tampan dan menarik, bahkan boleh dibilang, karismanya terasa lebih besar dari sang ayah sendiri.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sudah lebih baik dibanding kemarin." Jawabku kaku, berusaha dengan sia-sia untuk mencoba tenang.

Saking paniknya, aku hampir menjatuhkan gelas dinampan ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba merangkul pinggangku mesra.

"Apa kau berusaha menghindariku?" Bisiknya tepat ditelingaku yang makin membuatku gugup. Dengan sia-sia aku mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat lengan kekarnya yang membelit pinggangku kuat.

"Y-ya, kita tidak bisa seperti ini, aku.." Ucapanku terputus saat Sasuke membalikkan tubuhku dan membungkam bibirku dalam ciuman panas yang membuatku kelabakan.

"U…uchiha-san.. ku mohon hentikan." Jeritku dengan susah payah, ketika berhasil memalingkan wajahku. Namun sebagai gantinya, kini ia malah menyerang rahang dan leherku. membuat napasku tercekat.

"Hentikan… kumohon…" Ucapku lagi ketika usahaku melarikan diri terasa sia-sia. "Aku… sudah punya seseorang…"

"Lalu?"

"Kita harus menghentikan ini." Jawabku putus asa.

Mendengar ucapanku, Sasuke memang menghentikan aksinya. Tapi bukan berarti ia serta merta melepasku.

Saat ia mundur selangkah, tanpa sadar aku menghembuskan napas lega. Setidaknya kini aku memiliki pasokan oksigen yang cukup. Walaupun tidak bisa kupungkiri, tubuhku tidak bisa berhenti gemetar saat melihat matanya yang menatapku tajam.

Dan dingin.

"Aku tidak peduli." Desisnya.

Detik berikutnya, aku diseret paksa ke dalam kamarnya dan tersungkur dengan menyakitkan diatas tempat tidur.

"Dia mendapatkan hatimu," nada suaranya yang dingin dan terkontrol membuatku ketakutan. Dan tanpa sadar aku berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur itu secepat yang kubisa. Tapi gagal ketika Sasuke menindih tubuhku. Dapat kurasakan jemarinya mencengkram rahangku kasar, memaksaku bertatapan langsung dengan mata gelapnya.

"Dan aku mendapatkan tubuhmu."

.

.

Kini, disinilah aku.

Telanjang di atas ranjang, dengan Sasuke yang menghujamkan kejantanannya tanpa perasaan. Seakan aku hanya boneka tanpa jiwa yang kebetulan ada dan bersedia menjadi pemuas napsunya.

Dan malam ini juga kembali dipenuhi jeritan dan desahanku saat dengan terpaksa membiarkan tubuhku dikuasai lelaki ini, yang tidak pernah membiarkanku keluar dari kamarnya sampai fajar menyingsing.

Sebenarnya, dengan lelaki macam apa aku berurusan?

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

author notes:

yeeeeiiiiii akhirnya bisa update jugaaaaaa…

berhubung lea masih dalam suasana patah hati….para chara di fic ini akan lea bikin galau semua!

yeeeeiiiiiiii….senangnya jadi author. (gak peduli ficnya makin ancur asal author happy! kekuasaan tak terbatas ada di tangan, haha)

ada yang mau protes?

atau saran?

boleh kok.

kirim aja semua uneg-uneg reader-san sekalian lewat review yaaaa, hehehe..

jaa.

special thanks for:

Moku-Chan (gomen ne, kali ini lea harus mengecewakanmu.)

Hakumi Uchiha (gkgk… kayanya emang fic yang itu. karena menurut lea, juga beberapa reader, ngerasa fic ini gantung bgt. jadi nya di bikin multichap. susahnya bikin oneshoot.)

livylaval (terimakasih dukungannya…itu yang lea butuhkan, hehe.)

desys,dimple (koq tahu lea pake antivirus yang itu? hmmm sarannya boleh juga tuh. baru denger antivirus dengan itu, hehe. kudet bgt ya. btw lea usahain akan menggarap fic ini sampai selesai.)

Dewi Natalia (aku setujuuuuu. lea usahain fic ini gak akan terabaikan. walaupun gak janji updatenya bakal cepet si…hehe)

guest (please let me know your name. lemon? gomen… gak akan ada lemon di fic ini. paling hanya akan ada sedikit lime dan kata-kata yang menjurus. gomen ne.)

Shim Yeonhae (thx reviewnya, terus dukung lea yaaaa.)

Nivelia Neil (ganti penname ya? gomen lea jarang login jadi kudet soal info terbaru. ehem back to topic, hard lime…lea usahakan ya… masih belum pede publish yang hard-hard. hehe

hatake hime (thx reviewnya…memberi semangat ekstra.)

jilia (lea kan berusaha! thx reviewnya ya).

terimakasih juga pada semua reader-san yang sudah mau memfav ato memfoll fic gak jelas ini.

hontou ni arigatou.

lea tunggu comment selanjutnya…

jaa.


	3. Chapter 3

** PRISON**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, IDE PASARAN, DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat dengan perlahan dan berat hati.

Kamar yang remang-remang dan tampak asing membuatku sedikit...bingung. Keadaan yang sunyi, tanpa ada suara aktivitas dari para penghuni rumah membuatku yakin malam masih belum berganti.

Lalu apa yang membangunkanku?

Dalam keadaan bingung serta rasa kantuk yang belum sepenuhnya hilang, membuat kepalaku sedikit pusing. Saat itulah, hembusan napas lembut dan kecupan ringan di bahuku akhirnya membuatku paham apa yang kini tengah terjadi.

Dan jujur saja, saat pencerahan itu datang, rasa kacau yang justru kurasakan.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Bisikan dari sosok maskulin itu terdengar tepat ditelingaku. Bibir tipisnya tanpa sungkan menelusuri setiap inci punggung telanjangku dengan perlahan, mencium dan menyentuhnya dengan penuh pemujaan, membuatku menggeliat risih.

Tak perlu menjadi seorang jenius untuk tahu apa yang kini tengah ia lakukan. Jemarinya yang menjamah seluruh tubuhku menjelaskan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya dengan lebih baik.

Membuat tubuhku kembali kaku.

"Renggangkan kakimu." Bisiknya dengan suara parau yang menggoda. perintah erotis terselubung yang terdengar jelas di indra pendengaranku.

Tangannya membelai bagian bawah kakiku dan kemudian kembali ke bagian dalam pahaku. Dengan perasaan ragu aku menuruti perintahnya, membuka kakiku lebih lebar agar ia bisa menyentuh lebih dalam.

Hal yang langsung kusesali.

Jari yang terasa kasar itu dengan cekatan langsung menekan lipatan vaginaku, meluncur diatas kewanitaanku yang terasa berdenyut-denyut, membuatku menarik napas tajam karena tidak pernah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Tubuhku secara refleks bergerak menjauh namun tangannya yang lain meraih pinggangku, menahanku. Tanpa peringatan, salah satu jarinya memasukiku, menekan di sekitar dinding ketat pembukaanku, dan sebuah rintihan keras keluar dari bibirku tanpa bisa ku tahan.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia menambahkan jarinya yang lain, membuatku makin terengah. Tekanannya terasa nikmat dengan caranya sendiri, tak perlu dibarengi dengan sentuhan yang lainnya. Ibu jarinya mengitari lubang kecilku sebelum mendorongnya kedalam, dan aku mengerang lagi, bingung dengan responku sendiri yang tak terkendali, namun hal itu tidak mengurangi gairahku.

Jari licinnya menghilang, kemudian sesuatu yang tumpul dan keras menggantikan tempatnya, menekan ke dalam dengan tegas. Aku mengerang ketika hal ini terjadi, kejantanannya meregangkanku. Dengan perlahan namun pasti memasuki tubuhku. Ada sedikit rasa sakit ketika Sasuke bergerak naik sedikit, tekanan yang diciptakan agak sedikit membuatku kelabakan. Rasanya tak tertahankan, terlebih saat ia memercepat gerakannya.

"Kau milikku." Bisiknya yang terdengar sangat jelas dalam suasana kamar yang terasa sangat sepi ini.

"Tak ada yang bisa menyentuhmu selain aku." Bisiknya lagi, lebih lirih… dan teredam dalam jeritan frustasiku.

.

.

.

Aku kembali terbangun.

Kali ini karena sinar mentari yang menerpa kelopak mataku. Cahaya menyilaukan itu tampak samar dari celah tirai yang masih tertutup menandakan pagi telah datang. Aku menyadari ada lengan yang memeluk pinggangku dengan posesif. Pelukan erat yang membuat pergerakanku makin terbatas.

Sasuke nampaknya masih tertidur di balik punggungku. Napasnya yang hangat terasa menerpa leherku dengan lembut. Kami berbaring miring dalam keadaan telanjang di balik selimut tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh kami entah sejak kapan.

Rasa bersalah yang sudah terasa akrab kembali menyerangku. Saat menyadari disinilah aku, berbaring nyaman dalam pelukan majikan yang telah membeli tubuhku.

Pelacur.

Predikat yang terasa tepat untuk situasiku saat ini.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, takut membangunkan lelaki yang masih terlelap itu, aku melepaskan tangannya yang membelit pinggangku dan menuruni tempat tidur. Berusaha sebaik mungkin berpakaian dengan cepat.

Hal yang sangat sulit, karena pakaianku berserakan di seluruh penjuru kamar akibat perbuatan Sasuke tadi malam.

Setelah memakai pakaian dengan asal-asalan. aku menyelinap keluar dengan was-was, takut ada seseorang yang memergoki ku saat keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Atau lebih parah, mengetahui apa yang kami lakukan tadi malam.

.

.

.

Hari ini berlalu dengan sangat lambat, terlalu lambat.

Firasatku tidak enak, terlebih nenek Chiyo yang terkesan mendiamkanku seharian ini tanpa ku tahu sebabnya. Di tambah pekerjaan membereskan rumah yang menumpuk mengingat Itachi dan Sai akan pulang esok lusa, membuatku tersiksa..

Pekerjaan yang biasanya ringan sekarang terasa sangat berat saat tubuhku pegal dan sedikit linu di beberapa tempa seperti ini.

Sambil menghela napas lelah, aku mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Karin yang terletak di ujung koridor. Nampan berisi ocha hangat dan beberapa cemilan terasa membebani tanganku yang masih ngilu.

"Masuk."

"Go-gomen, aku mengantar teh anda." Jelasku sedikit terbata. Pandangan tajamnya yang di tujukan padaku sedikit membuatku canggung.

"Ka-kalau begitu saya permisi." Gumamku lirih pada Karin yang masih duduk tenang dengan wajah datar yang cukup membuatku terintimidasi. Senyum tipis yang tampak tidak tulus tersungging kaku di wajahnya, membuat perasaanku makin tidak enak.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Karin ringan, menghentikan langkahku yang akan meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Ma-maaf?"

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi wanita simpanan lelaki sekaya Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada melecehkan.

Perlahan, dengan gerakan anggun, ia bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiriku dengan sikap mengancam. Jemari pucat dengan kuku di cat merah marun itu, menutup pintu di belakangku.

Wajah wanita di hadapanku berubah menakutkan dalam sekejap.

"Aku bertanya padamu pelacur kecil!" Ulang Karin sinis. Jemarinya kini mencengkram lenganku kasar… dan menyakitkan, membuatku sedikit meringis nyeri. "Berapa Sasuke membayarmu?"

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang anda bicarakan."

"Jangan bohong! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu. Kau menyusup ke kamar Sasuke dan merangkak ke dalam ranjangnya tadi malam. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana kau merayunya di depan Fugaku-san kemarin. menjijikan." Bisik Karin makin merendahkan.

Jelas apa yang dilihatnya kemarin berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan. Bukan aku yang merayu Sasuke, tapi lelaki itu yang memojokanku!

"Aku heran…apa sebenarnya yang dilihat Sasuke dari perempuan murahan sepertimu. Kurus, pucat…tidak menarik. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai dia bisa bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu?"

"A-anda salah…a-aku…"

"Diam! aku tidak mau mendengar ocehan memuakan dari pelacur kecil sepertimu. Sekarang jawab aku. Berapa bayaran yang kau minta dari Sasuke?"

"A-aku tidak…"

"Akan ku bayar 2 kali lipat." Ucapnya memotong sanggahanku. Ucapan tak terduga yang, jujur saja, cukup mengagetkanku.

"A-apa?"

"Akan ku bayar 2 kali lipat." Ulangnya dengan penuh percaya diri. "3 kali lipat jika perlu…asal kau meninggalkan lelaki itu sendiri."

"A-anda serius?"

"Aku tidak pernah seserius ini." Ujapnya dengan wajah bersungguh-sungguh.

"Sebutkan hargamu."

.

.

.

Setelah pembicaraan menegangkan dengan Karin siang tadi, kini aku harus kembali berhadapan dengan lelaki incaran gadis berambut merah itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir…Karin tidak terlalu buruk. Setidaknya sikap posesifnya pada Sasuke cukup membantuku melepaskan diri dari jeratan pria itu.

Sesuatu yang sebenarnya selalu kuharapkan.

Dan kini aku lega ketika jalan itu terbuka lebar.

Orang sabar memang selalu di sayang tuhan.

Dengan langkah takut, aku menghampiri lelaki yang tampak masih sibuk mempelajari tumpukan map yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya. Pandangannya yang tak lepas dari kertas di hadapannya itu, membuatku tak yakin tindakanku mendekatinya bisa di katakan tepat.

"Kau terlambat." Ucap lelaki itu datar saat aku sudah lebih dekat.

"Go-gomen."

"Kemarilah…" Gumamnya lagi. Dengan langkah tak yakin aku menuruti perintahnya. Tangannya dengan tegas membimbingku untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"A-apakah aku mengganggu?" Tanyaku was-was. Melihat Sasuke yang tampak serius dengan dokumennya cukup membuatku merasa tak enak hati karena telah mengusik pria itu.

"Kau memang selalu menggangguku." Bisiknya lirih. Aku tahu dia bercanda, tapi jarak kami yang kini terlalu dekat membuatku tak bisa berkata-kata. Matanya yang menatapku seakan membungkam mulutku, mengunci apapun yang hendak kukatakan.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Tanyanya saat melihat cangkir dalam genggamanku dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Teh? Ka-kata nenek Chiyo teh cukup ampuh menenangkan ketegangan." Jelasku dengan gugup. Teh yang sudah dicampur dengan obat tidur ini merupakan salah satu rencana Karin dalam membantuku kabur dari kediaman Uchiha. Wanita itu bahkan sudah susah payah menyewa tempat untuk ku menginap beberapa hari sampai aku menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk menetap.

Aku hanya berharap Sasuke belum mengendus rencana kami, mengingat aku bukan orang pembohong yang baik. Kebiasaanku yang selalu berkata jujur cukup menyulitkanku mempelajari teknik berbohong yang jitu.

"Hn. Taruh saja disana?"

"Ka-kau tidak ingin meminumnya dulu?"

"Nanti. Saat ini aku lebih ingin memakanmu."

"Ta-tapi nanti tehnya dingin."

"Lalu?"

"Sa-Sasuke-san…"

"Lepaskan pakaianmu." Perintahnya pelan sambil menciumi rahang dan leherku. Lengannya yang memeluk pinggangku menahan tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh sekaligus membatasi gerakanku yang dengan pasrah melepaskan kaitan kancing pakaianku satu-persatu.

'Ini yang terakhir.' Batinku menguatkan hati. 'Besok aku akan terbebas dari lelaki ini.'

.

.

.

"Ki-kiba-kun…ini aku." Bisikku lirih didalam taksi yang di pesan Karin kemarin. Saat ini masih dini hari, jalanan sepi tanpa aktivitas yang berarti, bukan sesuatu hal yang aneh di hari yang masih sedini ini. Hal itu tampaknya berlaku juga untuk Kiba.

Setelah deringan entah keberapa akhirnya pemuda itu mengangkat teleponku. Suara serak dan mengantuk menyapa telingaku yang masih di penuhi euphoria setelah berhasil meninggalkan kediaman uchiha.

"hinata? Apa ada yang mati?" Tanyanya yang jauh dari dugaan.

"A-apa?"

"Ini masih larut. Orang mati adalah alasan yang masuk akal mengapa kau menelpon ku di… jam berapa sekarang?"

"Lima?"

"Ya, lima pagi. Ada apa?"

"A-aku…sedang menuju Suna. Ka-kalau tidak keberatan bisakah kau menjemputku?"

"Kau bercanda." Ujarnya tak percaya, sepertinya kesadarannya sudah kembali.

"Aku serius." ujarku dengan penuh penuh percaya diri.

"Dan Uchiha itu mengijikanmu?"

"Umm…kurang lebih." Gumamku tak yakin. Di seberang sana Kiba tampak bersorak senang sebelum akhirnya menyetujui permintaanku dengan bersemangat, mengimbangi rasa senangku.

Sayangnya, aku tak pernah menginjakan kaki di Duna atau bertemu Kiba, karena iblis yang kutakuti menghalangi jalanku.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

**author notes:**

kelihatannya… Cuma lea author yang selalu kesulitan update gara-gara sinyal, coz kemarin lea dah nyoba, sampe jam 11 malem… tapi sulit bgt bwt publish. sinyal disini lemah, apalagi setelah hujan, dan menguras pulsa juga. geezzz.

karena itu, lea minta maaf atas keterlambatan ini. [terlambat 1 hari dari yang di rencanakan.]

gomen ne minna-san.

btw, lea salah ketik, jadwal update fic yang lea rencanakan itu : pertama first, disusul prison, kemudian heart, lalu this time, dan batas senja…dan blind me…dan… what else?

sejak kapan fic lea jadi sebanyak ini, ya?

**special thanks for:**

** , Moku-Chan, Nivellia Neil, widhyie. shelawashe, Dewi Natalia, livylaval, ocha chan, Kamichama NekoChi, jillia, Kenny Abimanyu.**

**maaf lea lagi-lagi gak bisa balas satu-satu…ada sesuatu yang bikin lea jadi gak focus buat comment semua review yang masuk # beneran.**

**gomenasai ne.**

sampai bertemu 3 hari lagi dalam fic heart [dan fic 'this time' kalo sinyalnya bagus].

jaa.

jangan lupa review yaaaaa…

I still need some advice from you.

review mu berarti banyak untuk ku.

anw, chap kali ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, ya? chap depan akan lea buat lebih panjang.


	4. Chapter 4

** PRISON**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, IDE PASARAN, DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini hari masih gelap, mentari bahkan belum muncul di ufuk timur dan taksi yang ku tumpangi masih melaju dijalanan yang sepi. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri untuk menikmati rasa puas yang membanjiri seluruh sel dalam darahku.

Aku berhasil lepas dari Sasuke dan masih bertahan selama 2 jam dengan selamat setelah perpisahan itu.

Aku bebas!

Dan sekarang, di hari pertama kebebasanku, tempat tinggal bukan sesuatu yang buruk untuk dipikirkan. Kiba mungkin bisa merekomendasikan tempat tinggal kecil, nyaman dan murah padaku. Atau mungkin kami bisa berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Suna, berkunjung ke tempat-tempat wisata dan menyantap makanan khasnya. Mungkin juga Shino mau bergabung dengan kami untuk merayakan kebebasanku. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Shino bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk piknik. Jadi tentu saja, aku harus menghapus kemungkinan tersebut.

Memikirkan hal itu ternyata bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari kesedihan karena harus meninggalkan nenek Chiyo untuk sesaat.

Wanita tua baik hati yang telah merawatku itu, entah mengapa memilih menolak ajakanku untuk pergi. Mungkin karena rasa pengabdiannya yang terlalu tinggi pada keluarga Uchiha yang membuatnya enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, atau mungkin karena ia terlalu takut untuk pergi. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, mulai saat ini aku sendiri.

Dan hal itu sedikit membuatku takut.

Selama ini, aku hanya berharap bisa keluar dari rumah besar tempatku di besarkan dan menjalani kehidupan normal seperti orang-orang diluar sana. Tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya tentang apa dan bagaimana aku melakukannya? Dan apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu?

Bahkan kehilangan ini tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku. membuatku ragu, apakah semua ini sepadan?

Aku bebas, tapi disaat bersamaan aku kehilangan sosok terpenting dalam hidupku.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 8 pagi, aku sampai bandara Konoha. Disini suasananya lebih

ramai dan lebih bising dari yang kuperkirakan. Dengan sedikit canggung karena baru pertama kali menginjak bandara dan belum terbiasa dengan hiruk-pikuk orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disana, akhirnya aku bisa ke counter check-in dan berdiri dalam antrian yang penuh sesak.

"Tolong tiketnya?" Pinta pemuda dengan tampang bosan yang duduk dibelakang meja sembari mengulurkan tangannya tanpa melihatku.

Meniru sikap bosannya, aku segera menyerahkan tiket dan kartu identitasku. Dalam waktu tak kurang dari 10 menit  
ia memberikan boarding pass, masih dengan sikap menyebalkan yang sama.

Tanpa ambil pusing, aku berjalan menuju ruang tunggu sambil terus memikirkan rencanaku setelah tiba di Suna.

Anehnya, Kiba tidak membalas saat aku mengirimkan pesan singkat yang mengatakan bahwa aku sudah sampai di bandara dan akan segera berangkat. Ia juga tidak mengangkat ponselnya ketika ku hubungi sesaat sebelum pesawat yang kutumpangi lepas landas.

Apakah ia kembali tidur?

Ya, mungkin begitu. Karena setahuku, Kiba bukan orang yang akan mengacuhkan panggilan di ponselnya atau mengabaikan pesan yang masuk tanpa alasan. Ia mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan setelah lembur semalaman sehingga membutuhkan tidur lebih. Lagipula sekarang hari minggu, ia selalu tidur lebih lama di hari ini.

Dengan pemikiran itu, aku mencoba mengistirahatkan mataku dan bertekad akan kembali mencoba menghubunginya setelah pesawat mendarat. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan menikmati setiap detik perjalanan ini selagi bisa.

.

.

.

Penerbangan pertamaku rasanya terlalu cepat berakhir. Saat aku mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan bangku yang sempit dan sedikit keras serta guncangan-guncangan kecil selama penerbangan, tiba-tiba aku sudah dibangunkan oleh pramugari yang menawariku air jeruk saat kami mulai mendekati Suna.

Aku menghirup jusnya perlahan-lahan, masih sedikit pusing dan luar biasa lelah. Tapi senang. Sayangnya, aku harus menunggu bagasi cukup lama di konveyor. Sebelum akhirnya dapat menikmati keindahan Suna dengan leluasa.

Suna memang indah, kalau saja udaranya tidak sepanas dan sekering ini. Fakta kecil yang selalu kulupakan.

Sambil menenteng sebuah koper kecil, aku menunggu Kiba disekitar terminal kedatangan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasuki sebuah café terdekat setelah lelah menunggu hampir 30 menit.

Laki-laki itu tidak mungkin masih tidur. Sekarang sudah tengah hari dan dia sudah menelpon pria itu lebih dari 10 kali.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan apapun itu, jelas sesuatu yang buruk karena Kiba bukan orang yang bisa lepas dari ponselnya. Karena sepanjang yang kutahu, ponsel merupakan nyawa ketiga Kiba setelah Akamaru, anjing kesayangannya.

Dengan sedikit putus asa, aku bergegas keluar dari café, melupakan makan siangku untuk mencari taksi menuju kediaman Inuzuka. Berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa sahabatku itu.

Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, aku melihat _dia_. Pria yang menjadi alasan utamaku kemari ada disini.

Sosoknya yang memakai kemeja putih tampak membaur dengan orang-orang yang masih sibuk berlalu-lalang. Untuk sesaat ia tampak tersembunyi. Bahkan sekilas, sulit membedakannya dengan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Namun tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap, rambutnya yang berantakan dan mata kelamnya yang selalu membuatku ketakutan tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Ia berjalan kearahku, melewati kerumunan dengan sikap tenang dan tidak menarik perhatian. Jantungku makin berdebar kencang saat jarak kami semakin menipis. Raut wajahnya sulit di tebak. Tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Hinata." Sapanya dengan keramahan yang mencurigakan. Jemarinya yang terasa besar dan kasar membelai pipiku lembut. Perlakuan lembutnya itu membuatku kembali waspada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku dengan sikap kaku dan defensif, yang sepertinya tidak mengganggu pria itu sedikitpun.

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Aku tidak punya hutang apapun lagi padamu." Lanjutku lagi sembari mundur selangkah untuk menghindari sentuhannya. Sasuke tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya merogoh saku celananya dengan malas.

"Maksudmu ini?" Tanyanya sambil menunjukan selembar cek yang ku tinggalkan di meja kerjanya kemarin malam. Cek yang kudapat dari Karin dengan mengorbankan harga diri yang tersisa. Dan tanpa kuduga, pria itu langsung merobek kertas berharga itu menjadi lembaran-lembaran kecil yang tidak berguna.

Membuatku harus menahan napas sejenak untuk tidak meledak saat itu juga.

"kenapa kau merobek cek itu?" tanyaku gugup, takut pada suasana hati lelaki ini yang sulit di tebak. Dan kembali menjauh dengan sikap waspada saat pria itu melangkah mendekat.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu semudah itu." Gumam Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang sambil tersenyum sinis padaku. "Begitu juga dengan temanmu."

"Kiba?" Tanyaku sedikit tidak percaya. Rasa takut dan was-was yang menyerangku beberapa saat lalu kembali datang. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Kau tidak ingin tahu." Sahutnya dengan nada kemenangan yang kentara. Jemarinya kembali meraihku, menarik tubuhku yang tanpa perlawanan mendekat padanya.

"Tapi ia akan kubiarkan hidup jika kau menuruti perintahku." Bisiknya di telingaku yang kembali membuat tubuhku gemetar ketakutan. Aku bisa merasakan senyum di bibir pria ini ketika ia mencium sisi kepalaku. Kedua tangannya mendekap tubuhku erat, membuatku sedikit kesulitan manarik napas.

Dengan ragu dan berat hati, aku mengangguk. Sadar sepenuhnya akan konsekuensi dari tindakanku ini tidak akan pernah menyenangkan.

Siapapun, tolong bunuh aku.

.

.

.

**a/n: rush. mulai rutin update lagi.**

**smoga kalian tidak bosan melihatku.**

**special thanks for:**

**Moku-Chan, Dewi Natalia, Twins Shinobi, Nivellia Neil, Livylaval, Hirano Lawliet, Megurine Nagareka, Hazena, Guest, Sasuhina lover, Goodnight, Pororo, IndigOnyx, Permanentt, Sasu hina-chan, Hinatauchiha69, , Lacie.**

.


	5. Chapter 5

** PRISON**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, IDE PASARAN, DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasanya aku sedang tidur, atau tengah mencoba melakukannya, ketika terdengar suara perdebatan cukup keras yang tertangkap jelas di telingaku. Dengan perlahan aku membuka mata dan menyadari bahwa hari masih gelap.

'Mungkin salah satu rekan Sasuke yang berkunjung untuk urusan bisnis.' Pikirku saat tidak menemukan sosok pria itu di sampingku.

Sambil meraba-raba mencari pakaianku yang tergeletak di lantai dan memakainya dengan sembarangan, aku memutuskan mencari tahu asal suara yang telah menggangguku.

Setelah usaha pelarianku yang terbilang gagal total beberapa waktulalu, Sasuke mengurungku disini. diapartementnya yang terletak di pusat kota Suna, bukan di Konoha seperti dugaanku. Ia bahkan tampak enggan untuk membicarakannya saat kutanyakan alasannya.

Dan setelah hari itu, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan disini selain membaca buku atau menonton televisi sebelum akhirnya kembali ke tempat tidur saat ia pulang kerja.

Suara perdebatan itu makin terdengar jelas ketika aku mendekati ruang depan. Dan dari celah pintu aku bisa melihat seorang lelaki tinggi besar yang terlihat marah sedang duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Dia yang paling setia padamu!" Geram lelaki itu saat Sasuke masih terus bergeming dan tampak acuh. "Hanya karena dia sedikit mengganggu mainanmu bukan berarti kau bisa mendepaknya sesukamu dan melupakan jasanya."

"Jika dia memang setia seperti yang kau bilang, dia tidak akan berani mengusik mainanku."

Mereka terus bicara tentang sesuatu yang tidak ku mengerti tanpa menyadari kehadiranku. Atau kupikir begitu sampai Sasuke tiba-tiba bangun dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan kearah tempatku bersembunyi.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur." Kata Sasuke yang diucapkan dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Matanya yang terus menatapku tajam membuatku merasa bersalah karena sudah lancang menguping pembicaraannya.

"A-aku terbangun." Gumamku malu dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali meringkuk di ranjangku yang nyaman. mencoba untuk tidur.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Sasuke bergabung denganku ditempat tidur. Dengan lembut ia mencium rambutku. Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu marah pada apa yang kulakukan tadi.

"Berapa banyak yang sudah kau dengar?" Bisiknya sambil terus menciumi sisi leherku.

"A-aku tidak tahu. aku tidak mendengar cukup banyak untuk bisa mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan." Jawabku lirih saat kurasakan bibirnya di bahu ku. Beberapa saat kemudian, jarinya yang terasa kasar mulai melepas satu persatu kancing piyamaku.  
Kedua putingku langsung berdiri dan mengeras ketika udara dingin menyentuh kulit telanjangku.

"Dingin?" Sasuke bertanya pelan dan menunduk untuk menjilat dan mengisap putingku yang menegang dengan mulutnya yang terasa basah dan panas.

Bibirnya melanjutkan siksaan dengan pelan, mengisap payudaraku dengan kuat, dan mengelusnya dengan lembut, membuat napasku langsung terengah-engah. Pikiranku kosong.

"Lagi?" Dan sebelum aku sempat menjawab, lidahnya sudah ada didalam mulutku yang terbuka. Dan ketika aku mulai terbiasa dengan sensasinya, dia duduk kembali dan melepas sisa pakaianku dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"Aku tidak suka kau berkeliaran dimalam hari dan menguping." Mata kelam Sasuke kembali menatapku tajam. "Kau mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk dengan sedikit bingung, masih terjebak dalam sensasi memabukan ketika ia mencumbuku. Ia menyeringai sesaat sebelum kembali menciumi kedua payudaraku, dan mengisap kedua putingnya dengan kuat sebelum akhirnya ciumannya bergerak turun ke perut dan pinggang.

Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tetap diam diantara kombinasi udara dingin yang terasa menggigit kulit dan sentuhan panas membakar dan memabukkan dari pria di hadapanku. Tapi tanpa ku sadari pinggulku bergerak gelisah saat ciumannya makin beringsut kebawah.

Aku merintih. Rasanya dingin, panas dan menakjubkan, tapi dia tak berhenti. Sasuke terus bergerak turun kebawah tubuhku. Hingga saat ciumannya mencapai rambut kemaluanku, diatas clitorisku, Aku menjerit dan menggeliat disaat yang bersamaan.

"Sasuke..." Panggilku dengan nada lemah dan sedikit putus asa, berharap ia mengerti dan menghentikan aksinya.

Tapi dia tetap tidak berhenti, atau tidak mau berhenti. Dan tubuhku rasanya makin tidak karuan saat ia menyelipkan satu jari kedalamku, dan satu lagi. Kemudian bergerak dengan gerakan perlahan yang membuatku semakin tersiksa. Masuk dan keluar.

Dan dengan berirama membelai dinding depan vaginaku sambil terus menjilat dan menghisap sekeliling tubuhku.  
Membuatku kembali mengerang dan menggeliat liar.

Samar-samar, aku menyadari bahwa dia telah menghentikan siksaannya. Sasuke dengan cepat beranjak mendekatiku, memasukiku dengan gerak cepat dan kuat.

Pria itu mengerang saat ia menghentak masuk dalam tubuhku. Tubuhku basah dan lengket dengan keringat. Ini suatu sensasi mengganggu yang aneh, tapi tak bisa kunikmati lebih lama karena Sasuke tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuhku dan membalikkan badanku.

"Aku suka seperti ini." Bisiknya dan tiba-tiba dia sekali lagi sudah berada didalam diriku. Tapi sebelum ia memulai siksaannya yang biasa, keras dan cepat. Dia maju sedikit, meraih tanganku dan menarikku keatas sehingga aku seperti duduk diatas tubuhnya. Tangannya yang terasa kasar dan besar bergerak menuju payudaraku, meremas keduanya dan menyentak pelan kedua putingku.

Aku mengerang, menjatuhkan kepalaku dibahunya.  
Sasuke mengelus leherku, menggigitnya saat dia melenturkan pinggulnya, dengan perlahan, mengisi tubuhku lagi dan lagi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melepasmu." Bisiknya dan  
tersenyum dileherku. Jari-jarinya melingkar di sekitar dagu dan leherku, memegangku dengan kuat. Aku mengerang saat dia menambah kecepatannya.

"Kau milikku, Hinata." Bisiknya dengan napas terengah. "Aku menjaga apa yang menjadi milikku."

Aku menjerit saat ia menghentakan tubuhnya lebih dalam. Sasuke kemudian melingkarkan satu tangannya disekeliling pinggangku saat tangan yang lain meremas pinggulku dan dia menekan masuk ke dalam tubuhku dengan lebih kuat. Membuatku menjerit lagi.

Dan irama siksaan pun dimulai, nafasnya terdengar lebih kasar, tidak teratur, seperti nafasku. Aku mulai merasakan dengan cepat sensasi yang familiar didalam tubuhku.

Aku larut dalam kenikmatan. Inilah yang dilakukannya padaku, membawa tubuhku dan menghipnotisnya sampai aku tak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali dirinya. Dan pemikiran yang tidak ku inginkan muncul di dalam kepalaku.

_Aku miliknya..._

Aku berbaring meringkuk dalam lengannya di seprai yang lengket setelah klimaks yang membuat tubuhku lemas. Tubuh depan Sasuke menempel dipunggungku, hidungnya dirambutku.

"Aku takut pada apa yang kurasakan saat bersamamu." Bisiknya pelan ketika mataku terasa berat karena kelelahan. Kami masih dalam posisi yang sama ketika rasa kantuk datang dan membuatku tertidur.

.

.

.

Aku bangun keesokan harinya dalam keadaan lelah, dan tubuhku terasa kaku. saat itulah aku menyadari tengah berada dalam pelukan Sasuke. Cahaya lembut pagi masuk lewat gorden. Kepalaku berbantalkan lengannya, kakiku bersilangan dengan kakinya, dan tanganku ada di pinggangnya.

Aku mengangkat tubuhku sedikit, takut gerakanku akan membangunkannya.

Dia terlihat sangat muda ketika tidur. Sangat tenang, sangat tampan dan tampak tidak berbahaya.

Dengan perlahan, aku berusaha menyingkirkan tubuhnya yang masih tertidur tak bergerak dari tubuhku. Dan pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Tubuhku terasa penuh dengan noda.

.

.

.

Siang ini, tak seperti biasa, Sasuke mengizinkanku pergi keluar. Sesuatu yang tidak ku percaya bisa terjadi. Setelah seminggu terkurung di apartementnya, kini aku diperbolehkan pergi keluar? Walaupun kesenangan itu sedikit terusik dengan kehadiran seorang pengawal bersetelan serba hitam yang akan menemaniku. Tapi aku tidak keberatan, yang penting aku bisa menghirup udara luar.

Masalahnya, aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana? Atau apa yang harus kulakukan pertama kali? Tidak ada teman yang bisa mengajakku berkeliling. Jadi, di hari yang patut dirayakan ini, aku hanya bisa berkeliling kota. Sendirian. Mencicipi makanan ringan yang dijajakan para pedagang kaki lima, dan memasuki toko-toko yang terlihat menarik tanpa ada niat untuk membeli apapun.

Sampai akhirnya, aku memasuki toko cendramata yang dipenuhi barang aneh dengan bentuk abstrak yang tidak ku ketahui fungsinya.

Toko itu cukup sepi sehingga pengawalku tidak keberatan meninggalkanku sendiri didalam toko, sementara ia berjaga didepan pintu masuk.

Saat aku tengah mengamati sebuah patung pahat yang menyerupai wajah seorang pria tua penuh kerutan, seseorang berdiri di belakangku dan menyapaku dalam bisikan.

Suaranya yang pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar, mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sangat kukenal.

"Shino?" Tanyaku sedikit ragu, takut jika ternyata aku salah mengenali orang.

"Jangan berbalik dan dengarkan aku." Perintahnya masih dalam bisikan lirih yang agak sulit tertangkap pendengaranku. Walaupun masih sedikit bingung, aku mencoba mengangguk sebelum kembali di tegur lelaki itu.

"Jangan mengangguk atau melakukan gerakan seakan kau merespon seseorang yang mengajakmu bicara. Kau sedang diawasi. Jadi jawab saja aku. Mengerti?"

"Y-ya."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Bisik Shino lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih ramah. Membuatku harus menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum dan berbalik menghadapnya hanya agar bisa memeluk sahabatku itu.

"Baik."

"Uchiha itu tidak menyakitimu,kan."

"Ti-tidak." Jawabku dengan sedikit gugup, sedikit ngeri saat membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika komunikasi kecil ini dipergoki pengawal yang ditugaskan Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya aku bisa mengingat sesuatu yang selalu membuatku khawatir. "Kiba. A-apakah ia baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku makin gugup. Sebuah pikiran mengerikan melintas dipikiranku dan sulit disingkirkan.

"Uchiha itu mematahkan kedua kaki dan tangannya. Rahangnya retak." Jawab Shino datar, membuatku langsung terkesiap ngeri. "Tapi dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah."

"Dia akan sembuh dan akan siap saat kami membantumu keluar dari tempat si brengsek itu."

"Ta-tapi…bagaimana?"

"Nanti. Yang terpenting saat ini kau harus lebih hati-hati."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena Uchiha itu juga mengawasi kami." Bisik Shino lagi sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu bergerak menjauhiku. "Kami akan segera menjemputmu saat kau siap."

Dan sebelum aku bisa menjawab atau bertanya lebih jauh, lelaki itu sudah menghilang.

Aku tidak meragukan kemampuan Shino atau Kiba dalam hal apapun. Mereka berdua lelaki hebat. Kedekatan kami berawal dari tugas kelompok saat kami semua masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Dimana didalam kelas kecil itu, hanya kami bertiga yang tersisa karena kelompok lain tidak menginginkan kami.

Mereka berpendapat aku terlalu pendiam dan tidak bisa diandalkan hingga dipastikan akan mengacaukan tugas yang guru berikan. Sementara Shino terkenal sangat suka menempatkan binatang-binatang kecil yang mengerikan seperti kumbang dan kelabang di dalam pakaiannya. Sampai saat ini pun, tak ada perempuan yang berani dekat-dekat dengan Shino. Kalaupun ada, Mereka hanya akan bertahan dalam waktu 10 detik sebelum akhirnya menjerit histeris saat kumbang-kumbang Shino berlarian diatas kulit mereka.

Dan Kiba terlalu aneh untuk mereka hadapi karena menganggap anjing keluarga sebagai nyawa keduanya.

Intinya, kami bertiga orang aneh. Dan siapa yang mau bergaul dengan orang-orang dalam kategori itu?

Jadi kami berada dalam satu kelompok yang terdiri dari sekumpulan orang paling dikucilkan dan memiliki anggota paling sedikit yaitu tiga orang, sementara kelompok lain beranggotakan lima hingga enam orang.

Walaupun begitu, dalam suasana canggung dan kesulitan mengakrabkan diri karena tak ada satupun dari kami yang suka percakapan, akhirnya kami bisa menjalin sebuah persahabatan seperti saat ini.

Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah meragukan mereka. Justru sebaliknya, diriku sendirilah yang kuragukan.

Apakah aku bisa kembali berharap dapat meninggalkan pria itu?

.

.

tbc.

.

.

**A/N : mendekati akhir. **

**.**

**special thanks for: **

**Moku-Chan, IndigOnyx, Yukori kazaqi, Livylaval, Dewi Natalia, payung biru, , Diana Rizky, Me Yuki Hina, goodnight, n, Bee Hachi.**

terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini.

lea ingin memperpanjang kata di setiap chapter, tapi pikiranku selalu mentok di kata ke seribu. jadi yang bisa lea lakukan hanya berusaha update cepat. gomen.

dan lea memutuskan merampungkan fic ini lebih dulu sebelum kembali menggarap fic yang lain dan melakukan hal yang sama.

jaa ne.


	6. Chapter 6

** PRISON**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, IDE PASARAN, DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, semua berlangsung seperti biasa. Bangun tidur, mandi, menemani Sasuke sarapan, baca buku dan nonton tv saat merasa bosan, kemudian makan siang lalu baca buku lagi sambil menunggu Sasuke pulang. Semuanya berjalan sebagaimana biasanya.

Yang berbeda di hari ini hanyalah isi kepalaku.

Jujur saja, aku masih mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kiba. Apakah benar ia akan baik-baik saja? Atau itu hanya cara Shino agar aku tidak merasa cemas lagi? Dan saat teringat percakapanku dengannya 2 hari yang lalu tiba-tiba membuatku makin cemas.

Bagaimana jika kami kembali gagal? Dan bagaimana jika saat itu bukan hanya Kiba yang menjadi korban, tapi juga Shino?

Tapi yang paling membuatku was-was adalah apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan kedua sahabatku? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan, kami tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi sejak Shino menemuiku. Memikirkan hal itu bisa-bisa membuatku jadi gila!

Dengan kesal aku membanting novel yang tengah kubaca.

Rasanya hidupku berubah rumit sejak aku berurusan dengan Sasuke. Dan memikirkan pria itu membuatku kembali merasa frustasi.

Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan pria itu?

Setelah lelah memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi, aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku menuju dapur dan meraih segelas air. Mungkin cuaca Suna yang sedikit kering atau kondisiku yang kurang fit, sehingga tenggorokanku terasa sakit akhir-akhir ini. Tubuhku hampir limbung berkali-kali karena kepalaku yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing.

Dinginnya udara malam dan panasnya matahari yang terasa menyengat di siang hari tidak terlalu membantu, malah membuat kondisiku makin parah.

Yah, tampaknya kali ini aku benar-benar sakit.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kening dan leherku. Saat membuka mata, hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah sesosok perempuan setengah baya yang tidak pernah kulihat. Ia memakai kemeja merah tua dan jas putih.

Ia tersenyum lembut saat menyadari aku telah bangun yang mengingatkanku tentang sesuatu. Aku tidak ingat pergi tidur.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya wanita itu dengan suara ramah yang menyenangkan. Aku berusaha bangun namun tubuhku terasa berat dan kepalaku makin sakit.

"Kepalaku pusing." Keluhku dengan nada merajuk. Aku tidak terlalu suka sakit. Wanita asing itu kembali tersenyum sembari mencatat sesuatu di notesnya.

"Kau demam, tapi tidak parah, setelah minum obat kau akan segera merasa baikan." Kata wanita itu lagi Penjelasannya yang singkat itu justru tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku benci demam. Demam selalu membuatku merasa tidak berguna karena yang bisa kulakukan hanya terbaring lemah di tempat tidur sepanjang hari.

Wanita itu mulai tampak sibuk membereskan tasnya dan kemudian menatapku dengan pandangan lembut itu lagi.

"Aku akan kembali dengan membawa obatmu." Gumam wanita itu sebelum melangkah pergi. Aku hanya bisa kembali memejamkan mata. Mencoba menenangkan kepalaku yang seakan terasa hampir meledak.

Aku benar-benar benci sakit!

.

.

Aku kembali terbangun dengan perasaan mual dan nyeri yang mendera sekujur tubuhku. Dan ketika aku membuka mata sepenuhnya, sosok yang sudah sangat kukenal tengah duduk di kursi yang berada disamping ranjang dengan notebook dipangkuan. Wajahnya tampak serius sambil terus mengetik sesuatu yang sepertinya penting.

Aku mencoba menggerakan sedikit tubuhku, tapi gagal. Tubuhku terasa lemas dan nyeri di beberapa tempat, membuat kepalaku kembali pusing.

Sasuke yang menyadari gerakan lemahku segera menghampiri tempat tidur dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dengan nada cemas yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Haus?" Tanyanya lagi sambil membenarkan letak bantalku. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. Aku sungguh tidak menginginkan apapun saat ini. Tapi tampaknya lelaki ini tidak terlalu puas dengan responku yang asal-asalan karena ia terus menawariku sesuatu.

"Tubuhmu masih terasa panas." Gumamnya lagi seakan merasa bersalah pada apa yang tengah terjadi padaku. Jemarinya menyentuh lembut dahiku. Menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menghalangi wajahku.

"Kau harus minum obat." Tegasnya dan segera beranjak meninggalku untuk pergi kesisi lain kamar, mengambil beberapa benda yang kuduga obat penurun demamku. Ia kembali kesisi tempat tidur dengan segelas air dan dua butir tablet yang kupandangi dengan tatapan nelangsa.

Aku pasti sedang bermimpi.

Setelah meminum obat di bawah paksaan lelaki ini, aku kembali berbaring dan menutup mataku yang terasa berat. Sasuke ikut berbaring disampingku, menyentuh sisi kepalaku dengan gerakan ringan. Pria ini tidak pernah meninggalkanku setelahnya.

Sikapnya yang terkesan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang sedikit membuatku terguncang. Dia tidak pernah bersikap semanis ini padaku sebelumnya. Tidak ada pemuda pemarah, menjengkelkan dan tukang suruh yang membuatmu muak. Yang ada hanyalah sosok yang membuatku merasa diperhatikan. Disayangi.

Dan hal itu membuatku takut.

Aku takut tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku takut keputusanku akan menyakiti sahabatku dan aku takut akan ada seseorang yang harus menderita karena perbuatanku.

Andai saja sikap Sasuke tidak selembut ini.

Ya, aku hanya berharap ini mimpi.

Berharap sikap manis Sasuke ini hanyalah khayalanku.

Dengan pemikiran itu, aku kembali meringkuk di balik selimut tebal yang membuatku nyaman. Obat yang kuminum beberapa saat lalu mulai membuatku mengantuk. Sangat mengantuk.

Dan akhirnya aku pun tertidur dengan Sasuke yang mendekap tubuhku erat.

.

.

Aku terbangun dengan tersentak. sedikit bingung karena belum sadar sepenuhnya. Aku tertidur? berapa lama?

Berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatanku dalam cahaya redup dari jendela yang membuat ruangan ini menjadi remang-remang, aku menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak berada disampingku. Dimana dia? Aku melirik keatas. Berdiri di ujung tempat tidur ada sesuatu. Bayangan? Sosoknya seperti seorang wanita. Berpakaian serba hitam, atau warna gelap yang lain. Aku tidak tahu. Sulit untuk memastikan hal itu dalam cahaya minim seperti saat ini.

Dalam keadaan masih bingung, aku mengulurkan tangan dan menyalakan lampu samping tempat tidur, kemudian berputar kembali untuk melihat bayangan itu. Tetapi tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Apakah aku cuma membayangkan?

Pasti begitu. Daya imaginasiku memang terkadang sangat mengerikan.

Aku duduk dan melihat sekeliling ruangan, merasakan kegelisahan tak wajar dan ketidaknyaman yang tidak kumengerti.

Tapi aku sendirian.

Dan lagi-lagi aku menyalahkan daya khayalku yang membuatku ketakutan sendiri. Aku menarik napas panjang dan mengusap wajahku dengan frustasi. Jam berapa sekarang?

Dengan perasaan was-was, aku turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah menuju dapur. Rasa takut yang berlebihan membuat tenggorokanku kering. Aku membutuhkan segelas air dingin.

Ruang utama kosong, satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari celah pintu ruang kerja Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka, dan aku bisa mendengarnya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon dari tempatku berdiri.

Saat ini masih tengah malam, siapa yang ia hubungi diwaktu selarut ini?

"Pastikan kau tidak berada disekitar kediamanku." Gumamnya pada seseorang, yang kuyakini stafnya di kantor, dengan nada tegang yang tak biasa.

Aku berdiri tak bergerak di pintu, mendengarkan dengan rasa bersalah yang sama seperti saat itu. Namun baru beberapa detik, Sasuke mulai berteriak dan marah-marah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Berhenti ikut campur sesuatu yang bukan menjadi urusanmu. Dan aku serius dengan kata-kataku, Karin. Tinggalkan dia sendiri. Kau mengerti?"

Dan setelah mengeluarkan nada mengancamnya, Sasuke membanting telepon di atas meja dengan keras. Hal itu pula yang menjadi tanda peringatan untukku. Dengan langkah perlahan dan hati-hati, aku bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dan melupakan air yang menjadi alasanku keluar dari kamar malam ini.

.

.

Rasanya terlalu singkat. terlalu sebentar. aku ingin kembali tidur.

Dengan enggan, aku membuka kelopak mataku yang terasa berat untuk mencari tahu apa yang membangunkanku. Dan cahaya terang menyilaukan menerpa langsung ke wajahku. Membuatku mengernyit perih sebelum kembali membuka mata setelah merasa terbiasa. Ruangan yang ku tempati terasa lebih terang dari dugaan awalku. Saat ini pasti sudah terlalu siang untuk sarapan.

Aku masih merasa sedikit lemas, tapi selain itu, tubuhku terasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Saat aku masih melenturkan sendi-sendiku yang terasa kaku, Sasuke masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Dan ia terlihat tampan dengan pakaian kasualnya. Kaus hitam lengan panjang yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya serta celana jeans berwarna senada membuatnya tampak lebih santai. Tidak kaku dan formal seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sapanya sembari duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Jemarinya mengelus pipiku lembut sebelum mengecup bibirku sekilas.

"Kau membiarkan jendela terbuka tadi malam." Tegurnya dengan nada ketus seperti biasa yang membuatku mengernyit tidak mengerti. Bukan nada bicaranya yang kupermasalahkan, tapi kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak membuka jendela semalam." Ucapku bingung. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan tak mengerti sebelum kembali memasang wajah kaku yang menjadi cirri khasnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, beberapa detik yang lalu, Sasuke tampak rileks dan senang sebelum kembali berwajah keras seperti biasa hanya karena jendela yang terbuka?

Dan apapun masalahnya, ku harap hal itu sedikitpun tidak ada hubungannya denganku.

.

.

tbc

.

.

a/n: #jariku pegal, helpppp!

special thanks for: **kaoru mauri, Ryanachan, pitalica, namikazevi** = maaf melewatkan kalian.

**lavenderchia, guest, anna, TheOnyxDevil, livylaval, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Yukori Kazaqi, Dewi Natalia, n, Bee Hachi, chibi beary :** (err…stolkholm sindrom itu… rasa empati yang dialami oleh korban penculikan pada penculiknya, bukan? mereka biasanya di curigai telah mengalami pelecehan seksual oleh si penculik tapi mereka jarang / menolak mengatakan pelecehan tersebut sebagai tindakan pemerkosaan. (bahkan ada diantara mereka yang mengatakan bahwa hal itu adalah bentuk kasih sayang). **atau** itu sindrom dimana si korban jatuh cinta terhadap si penculik, tanpa sadar/mempedulikan pandangan negative orang-orang disekitarnya? hmm…pusing. lea gak pernah ngerti soal sindrom-sindroman. gomen ne.)


	7. Chapter 7

** PRISON**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, IDE PASARAN, DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi tak pernah terasa sekacau ini.

Sasuke masih tampak kesal pada sesuatu karena ia terus membentak setiap orang yang menelponnya, dan aku tetap tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"A-apa semua baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku ragu saat Sasuke terduduk lesu di baik meja kerjanya. Pria itu tidak langsung menjawab, tapi senyum malas yang menghiasi wajahnya membuatku yakin semua masih berada dalam kendali lelaki ini.

"Kau seharusnya beristirahat."Keluh Sasuke dengan nada rendah saat ia menghampiriku. Kedua lengannya melilit pinggangku erat dan dagunya bertumpu di bahuku. Sikapnya yang seperti ini ,entah kenapa, selalu memberi rasa nyaman tersendiri.

"A-aku sudah baikan." Gumamku dengan pipi yang terasa panas. Walaupun merasa nyaman, aku belum terbiasa dengan perhatian ataupun kepedulian yang diberikan pria ini padaku. Rasanya aneh, melihat pria yang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya padamu, bisa bersikap selembut ini. Dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang seperti itu membuatku merasa rapuh. Hal yang paling tidak kusukai.

"Kau masih terlihat pucat." Bisik Sasuke pelan ditelingaku, yang membuat wajahku makin panas. Lengannya yang sejak tadi merangkul pinggangku berpindah kebawah lututku. Kemudian dengan gerak cepat mengangkat tubuhku seakan-akan tubuhku tidak memiliki beban sama sekali. Apa aku seringan itu?

"Aku akan menemanimu beristirahat." Katanya dengan seringai kekanakan yang baru pertama kali kulihat ada diwajah tampannya.

Dan aku tahu, kata-katanya barusan tidak memiliki arti harfiah sama sekali.

.

.

Suna selalu panas dan tandus dengan udara kering yang tidak nyaman ditenggorokan. tidak seperti Konoha yang selalu sejuk dan di kelilingi pepohonan hijau, Suna selalu dikelilingi pasir. Tak ada warna hijau pepohonan atau aneka warna cerah lain dari bunga-bunga yang bermekaran disepanjang jalan.

Tapi terlepas dari wilayahnya yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan, Suna memiliki keindahan tersendiri dari segi bangunan. Bangunan-bangunan menakjubkan itu terbuat dari campuran lumpur dan pasir. berdiri berderet memenuhi setiap sudut kota. Tampak kaku sekaligus kuat.

Walaupun bahan pembuatannya tidak terlihat sebagai bahan yang tak biasa, namun bangunan yang diragukan kekokohannya tersebut masih tetap berdiri dan terawat hingga sekarang.

Dan aku cukup menikmati semua itu di acara jalan-jalanku kali ini. Setelah sembuh dari demam beberapa waktu lalu, Sasuke mengizinkanku keluar meski terlihat enggan, dengan syarat: ada penjaga yang menemaniku.

Aku kembali meniti jalanan yang dulu sempat ku kunjungi, menyapa beberapa orang, mencicipi makanan pinggir jalan yang terlihat lezat, dan sampai di toko pernak-pernik dengan dekorasi yang menyenangkan.

Banyak sekali kerajinan tangan indah yang di pajang disana, dan mungkin saja aku akan tergoda menghabiskan seluruh hariku meneliti setiap barang yang ada, jika saja indra pendengaranku tidak menangkap sapaan seseorang yang sudah kukenal.

Shino.

Dan mengingat instruksinya yang dulu, aku tidak berusaha menatapnya dan mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya se-samar yang ku bisa.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu dikediaman Uchiha?" Tanya Shino dalam bisikan pelan yang membuatku kembali kesulitan menangkap kata-katanya.

"Ku-kurasa begitu. Sasuke terlihat kesal akhir-akhir ini." Jawabku dengan sedikit gugup saat beberapa pengunjung berkeliaran disekitar kami. Tempat ini sangat ramai. Ada setidaknya lima orang yang berada begitu dekat dengan kami. Membuatku makin ketakutan. Bagaimana kalau kami ketahuan?

"Ada sesuatu yang selalu ingin kutanyakan padamu, Hinata." Bisik Shino lagi saat keadaan kembali terasa aman. "Bagaimana kau bisa lari dari kediaman Uchiha saat masih berada di Konoha?"

"A-aku dibantu."

"Oleh siapa?"

"Ka-Karin-san. Dia asisten pribadi Sasuke yang kebetulan berkunjung." Jawabku lagi dengan patuh sambil terus mengingat-ingat. Kemudian melanjutkan dengan sedikit tidak yakin. "Di-dia memberikan sejumlah uang, membayar ongkos taksi dan membelikan tiket pesawat. Wanita baik."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"A-aku tidak tahu. A-apakah terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyaku cemas. Shino tidak pernah iseng menanyakan sesuatu. Dan hal itu kembali membuatku resah. Aku mungkin tidak terlalu mengenal Karin secara pribadi, bahkan cenderung tidak menyukai perempuan itu.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menerima jika terjadi hal yang buruk terjadi padanya, terlebih jika semua itu karena kesalahanku.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku lagi saat Shino tampak enggan menjawab pertanyaan pertamaku.

"Mungkin." Sahut Shino sambil menarik napas lelah. "Uchiha itu memindah-tugaskan asisten pribadinya ke perusahaan kecil yang masih dipimpinnya. Tapi perempuan itu memilih pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu." Balas lelaki itu dan dengan enggan bergeser menjauh saat seorang pengunjung hampir menabrak lengannya.

"Apakah menurutmu Sasuke akan menyakitinya?" Tanyaku lagi dengan sedikit ngeri. Kami kembali pura-pura meneliti sebuah perhiasan dari batu berwarna yang dipahat apik saat sekelompok pengunjung, kemungkinan turis, lewat di sebelah kami.

Pahatan batu itu sangat indah. Sayang, aku tidak tahu persis apa bentuknya. Bunga? aku tidak yakin. Terlalu banyak kerutan aneh yang membuat bentuknya makin abstrak.

"Aku meragukan itu. Dia salah satu temannya."

"Dan kenapa hal itu bisa membuat perbedaan? Dia mematahkan kaki Kiba, tak sulit baginya menyuruh seseorang membereskan wanita itu." Balasku masih kesal dengan apa yang diperbuat Sasuke terhadap sahabatku. Tapi di lain pihak, aku merasa ngeri jika hal itu benar-benar sampai terjadi.

"Percayalah, dia tidak akan mau menyakiti perempuan itu meski ia sangat ingin melakukakannya." Sahut Shino dengan santai dan cenderung tidak peduli. Kalau sudah begini, aku tidak bisa membantah lagi dan hanya bisa menerima dengan berat hati.

"Ba-bagaimana keadaan Kiba?" Tanyaku, sekadar untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. aku tidak suka kami terdiam seperti tadi.

"Dia sudah bisa berjalan." Gumamnya acuh sembari meraih sebuah benda dari rak di atas kami. Melihatnya dengan malas-malasan dan kemudian mengembalikan benda itu lagi ketempatnya. "Dan makin cerewet karena tidak bisa berlari."

"Setidaknya ia baik-baik saja." Gumamku sambil tersenyum menahan geli. Diantara kami bertiga, Kiba lah yang selalu aktif dan bersemangat. Ia selalu senang menantang kelompok lain berkelahi, dan sangat suka menggunakan Akamaru sebagai senjata membalas dendam.

"Lusa, kami akan datang menemuimu."

"Disini?" Tanyaku sedikit kaget.

"Ditempat Uchiha. Sebelum tengah malam." Ucapnya dengan nada datar yang biasa. "Jangan kemas apapun dan cobalah bersikap biasa." Perintahnya lagi dengan berbisik, sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkanku yang masih kesulitan mencerna kalimatnya.

Apakah tidak ada rencana yang lebih mendetail?

.

.

Malam harinya, aku tidak bisa tidur.

Percakapanku dengan Shino siang tadi, beserta rencananya yang terdengar asal-asalan membuatku sangat cemas. Tak bisakah mereka merinci rencananya?

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu." Kata Sasuke sambil menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ku mengerti. Itu bukan pertanyaan, aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana merespon pernyataan itu.

"A-aku mimpi buruk." Aku menjawab dengan sangat tidak yakin. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak curiga karena beberapa saat kemudian ia membereskan tumpukan kertas di depannya dan berjalan menghampiriku.

"Mau menceritakannya?" Tanyanya dan ikut berbaring di sampingku dengan lengan kiri menyangga kepalanya. Jemarinya yang terasa hangat mengusap lengan atasku yang tertutup piyama berlengan panjang.

"Aku tidak ingat." Gumamku penuh sesal. Aku tidak pernah berbohong padanya.

Jemarinya yang sejak tadi mengelus lenganku perlahan berpindah ke payudaraku. Dan aku menarik napas panjang karena terkejut saat jari-jarinya mulai meremas dan memijat payudaraku lembut dengan gerakan memutar.

"Aku bisa membantumu rileks." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum senang saat aku menatap wajahnya tak percaya. Tak lama kemudian, tangannya yang lain ikut meremas payudaraku, membuat jantungku berpacu dua kali lebih cepat.

Detik berikutnya, ia meraih pinggulku. Menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke dalam celana piyamaku dan dengan gerak cepat, menariknya lepas beserta celana dalamku. Aku bisa melihatnya menyeringai ketika ia perlahan-lahan mulai menjalankan jarinya yang kasar dan hangat di sepanjang pangkal pahaku. Membuatku merintih lebih keras saat jemarinya itu menyentuh lebih dalam.

"Kau sudah basah." Gumam Sasuke dengan nada senang yang tidak bisa disembunyikan.  
Ia merenggangkan kedua kakiku dan menahannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Memberikan akses terbuka ke bagian tubuh paling pribadi dalam diriku. Membuatku merasa ter-ekspos.

Napasku makin terengah saat satu jarinya memasukiku, disusul yang kedua dan ketiga. Pinggulku mulai bergerak mengikuti irama sentuhan tangannya tanpa bisa kutahan.

Aku menutup mataku, meresapi kenikmatan yang di timbulkan pergerakan jarinya. Meringis ketika menyadari, mungkin ini saat terakhir kami melakukannya. Dan menjadikan ini pertemuan terakhir kami.

Saat ia berhenti bermain dengan jarinya, aku bisa mendengar suara resleting yang diturunkan sebelum kembali merasakan jemari Sasuke mencengkram pinggangku erat.

Dan perlahan merasakan Sasuke yang memasuki tubuhku. Perlahan, lembut. Sebelum akhirnya ia bergerak, mendorong dan menghentak. Lebih dalam, lebih cepat dan lebih kasar. Membuatku kembali menjeritkan namanya.

Dalam kelelahan setelah klimaks, saat itu pula lah aku merasa seperti wanita jalang.

Disatu sisi, aku senang kedua sahabatku, Kiba dan Shino mau membantuku keluar dari tempat ini. Membantuku lepas dari bayang-bayang Sasuke yang setiap hari dan setiap saat kehadirannya membuatku bingung.

Disisi lain, aku merasa tidak sanggup kehilangan sosok pria yang selalu meraih tanganku dalam genggamannya. Selalu ada untukku dengan cara paling tidak ku inginkan.

Yang paling mengerikan, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kupikirkan saat ini. Tetap tinggal? Atau pergi?

.

.

tbc

.

.

**a/n: next chapter will be angst. bye minna ^^ see you next.**

**#berdebar-debar. makin mendekati akhir.**

**special thanks for: Nivellia Neil, kirei-neko, Sana Uchiga, Ryanachan, Uchiha Himeysa Solihati, , IndigOnyx, , mamamiaoZumi, mocaci, .**

**terimakasih sudah membaca. ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

** PRISON**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, IDE PASARAN, DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ I remember tears streaming down your face_

_when I said, "I'll never let you go."_

_when all those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remember you said, " do not leave me here alone."_

_but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

_(safe and sound. taylor swift ft the civil wars)_

_._

_._

Malam ini adalah saat penentuan.

Seperti yang telah dijelaskankan secara kurang mendetail dan tidak jelas oleh temanku Shino, aku akan pergi dari sini. Tanpa berkemas. Tanpa berpamitan. Tanpa apapun.

Dan itu sedikit membingungkan.

Disaat aku merasa sudah terbiasa dengan hidupku seperti sekarang ini, pilihan untuk pergi terasa begitu… mudah. Mungkin aku sudah gila, atau terlalu putus asa? Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas sebagian dari diriku memilih tinggal. Memilih menjalani hidup yang penuh dengan kekangan seperti ini.

Mungkin juga pemikiran itu dipicu oleh rasa takut ketika aku membayangkan kehidupanku kelak saat aku benar-benar bisa pergi. Memulai segalanya dari awal bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Dan hal itu selalu sukses membuatku takut.

.

.

Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam, mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Saat ini aku tidak bisa tidur. Was-was memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi saat tengah malam tiba. Dan aku terlalu gelisah untuk bisa berpikir tenang.

Berusaha bersikap tidak mencurigakan memang tidak pernah bisa ku kuasai.

Sementara aku masih sibuk dengan kecemasan yang terasa mencekik, Sasuke tampak tertidur pulas. Dan hal itu cukup menghilangkan rasa cemasku. Ia selalu menakutkan ketika bangun.

Meskipun begitu, saat tertidur, lelaki ini sangat mudah untuk di dekati. Dan ia terlihat lebih muda saat terlelap seperti ini.

Dengan sedikit ragu, aku mengusap alisnya. Ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun, membuatku makin berani menjalankan jariku ke pipinya. Dan rasanya lucu saat menyadari aku bisa bersikap seberani ini.

Walaupun, tentu saja, lama tinggal bersama Sasuke tidak membuatku lupa betapa tampannya lelaki ini. Sikapnya memang buruk, tapi dengan wajah seperti ini, para wanita diluar sana tidak akan peduli sama sekali pada sikapnya.

Dan itu selalu membuatku bertanya: kenapa harus aku yang terjebak disini?

Para wanita yang antri diluar sana tidak akan keberatan menggantikan posisiku. Bahkan mungkin ada diantara mereka yang akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Ya, mungkin Sasuke akan lebih baik saat ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang lebih cantik, lebih terpelajar dan lebih bisa menerima peringainya.

Yang jelas lebih baik dari segala bidang jika dibandingkan denganku.

Tapi diantara semua yang telah terjadi, aku menyadari, tidak ada orang yang pernah bisa mempengaruhiku seperti yang selalu sasuke lakukan. Sampai saat ini, aku tetap tidak mengerti mengapa?

"Apa kau sangat senang menyentuh wajahku?" Bisiknya dengan kelopak mata yang perlahan terbuka.

"Ma-maaf." Aku segera menarik tanganku dengan malu. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama melamun hingga tidak menyadari bahwa lelaki ini sudah terbangun.

Dalam keadaan yang memalukan ini, aku langsung terkesiap kaget saat jemarinya menahan tanganku dan membimbingnya mendekati bibirnya. Kecupan sekilas kurasakan disana.

Tidak ada yang bersuara saat jari-jarinya kemudian beralih menyentuh pipi dan rahangku dengan lembut. Seakan takut menyakitiku.  
Bola matanya yang gelap seakan menghipnotis, membuatku enggan untuk mengalihkan tatapan mataku darinya.

Sasuke kemudian bergerak mendekat, meraih bibirku dan melumatnya kasar. Jemarinya bergerak turun membuka kancing piayamaku sambil memberi ciuman di rahang, dagu, dan sudut mulutku.

Mukaku memerah saat ia kembali menatapku.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Bisiknya, dan tangannya membelai rambutku, memegang kedua sisi kepalaku dan mulai menciumku lagi. Ciumannya kali ini sedikit menuntut, dengan lidah yang menerobos masuk. Membuatku mengerang dengan mulut terbuka.

Ragu-ragu, tanganku bergerak meraih rambutnya. Dan baru kusadari, Rambutnya ternyata sangat lembut. Sebelum aku bisa berpikir lebih jauh, Sasuke tiba-tiba telah  
berada diatasku.

Aku mengerang saat bibirnya bergerak menelusuri rahangku kemudian ke leher dan terus bergerak kebawah.

Saat aku mencoba untuk menenangkan pernapasanku yang terlalu cepat, lelaki itu sudah berlutut di depanku. Dia kembali menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, dan seringaian khasnya terlihat disana. Membuatnya terlihat lebih muda. Dan lebih tampan.

Tangannya menjangkau dan melepas celana dalamku.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dariku,  
Masih berlutut, ia mencengkeram kakiku dan merenggangkannya. Membuatku kembali terkesiap.

"Jangan bergerak," bisiknya, lalu ia membungkuk dan mencium bagian dalam pahaku, membuat kulitku terasa terbakar. Wajahku semakin terasa panas. Terlalu panas. Aku mencengkram sprei di bawahku saat tangannya meraba naik dari pinggul, menuju pinggang, dan sampai pada payudaraku. Dengan lembut kedua tangannya menangkup payudaraku. Meremasnya pelan.

Aku merintih lirih saat jarinya menjepit putingku dan menariknya kuat.

Sementara di bawah sana lidahnya, tanpa peduli pada keadaanku, lidah pria itu menyentuh klitorisku, membuatku kembali mengerang keras.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasa ingin pingsan. Ia sudah berada diatasku lagi. Kembali menciumku dan aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang keras mulai memasuki tubuhku dengan perlahan. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama Sasuke mulai bergerak. Dia bergeser ke siku sehingga aku dapat merasakan berat badannya, menahanku.

Dia bergerak perlahan pada awalnya, menggerakkan dirinya sendiri keluar dan masuk dalam diriku. Dan saat aku mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu, pinggulku bergerak ragu-ragu untuk mengimbanginya.

Aku mengerang, dan dia bergerak terus, saat ia mempercepat geraknya. Menambah kecepatan, tanpa jeda sedikitpun, dan aku hanya bisa berusaha mengimbangi dorongannya. Dia menggenggam kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya dan menciumku keras.

Tubuhku terasa tegang dan gemetar saat akhirnya mencapai puncak.  
Aku masih terengah-engah beberapa menit kemudian, mencoba dengan susah payah memperlambat pernapasanku. Tapi jantungku kembali berdebar kencang, dan pikiranku tidak sanggup berpikir lagi saat Sasuke kembali memelukku. Mencium dahiku sekilas dan berbisik: "Tidurlah."

Dan aku menurut tanpa membantah.

.

.

Aku terbangun saat mendengar letusan keras yang memekakan telinga. Dalam keadaan masih setengah sadar, aku segera melirik jam digital yang terletak di atas meja tempat tidur.

Tengah malam.

Sialan, aku ketiduran! Apakah ini saatnya?

Aku melihat ke samping tempat tidur dan menyadari sisi tempat tidur Sasuke sudah dingin. Lelaki itu jelas telah pergi cukup lama. Dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan, aku memungut pakaianku dan memakainya secara sembarangan. Kemudian tanpa pikir panjang merenggut pisau di laci yang ku siapkan sehari sebelumnya. Hanya sekedar berjaga-jaga.

Tidak peduli pakaianku terlihat berantakan atau penampilanku yang acak-acakan, aku berlari keluar secepat yang kubisa.

Aku tidak peduli pada apapun lagi. Hanya berlari dan berharap tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mati malam ini.

Suara letusan kembali terdengar dari lantai bawah, membuatku semakin mempercepat langkahku.

Makin panik.

.

.

Saat sampai di lantai dasar, suasana terasa sepi dan mencekam. Tidak ada suara sedikitpun.

Dengan perasaan was-was, aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku. Memeriksa satu persatu ruangan. Tidak ada apapun.

Sampai akhirnya aku sampai di ruang utama, dan apa yang kulihat membuat napasku tercekat.

Di hadapanku, Sasuke tengah menodongkan senapan laras pendeknya kearah Kiba yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sementara di sudut ruangan, tak jauh dari mereka, Shino tampak membungkuk memegangi lengannya yang bersimbah darah. Saat aku ingin menghampiri sahabatku itu, suara Sasuke menghentikan langkahku.

"Kembali ke kamar, Hinata."

"Hinata akan ikut bersama kami." Ucap Kiba dengan penuh percaya diri yang membuat dahi Sasuke berkerut kesal. Tapi sepertinya Kiba tidak peduli pada hal sepele seperti itu. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya sekilas padaku sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke tajam. Kembali menegaskan. "Dia akan pergi dengan kami."

"Hinata, lakukan perintahku. Sekarang!" Ujar Sasuke sedikit tidak sabar. Tapi aku masih berdiam diri di tempatku. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Terlalu bingung untuk memutuskan sesuatu.

Shino tampak bangkit berdiri sembari ikut menodongkan senjatanya pada sasuke dengan susah payah. lengannya yang lumuri darah terlihat gemetar saat memantapkan pegangannya pada pistol yang ia pegang. Namun detik berikutnya Shino kembali limbung setelah suara letusan kembali terdengar.

Dengan ngeri, aku memperhatikan tubuh sahabatku tersungkur dilantai yang dingin sambil mengerang kesakitan. Dan ketakutanku makin menjadi saat mengikuti arah suara tembakan itu berasal.

Disana, diambang pintu menuju beranda, seorang wanita berambut merah panjang tampak berdiri tenang dengan senapan dalam genggaman. Ia memakai pakaian hitam malam ini, bukan pakaian kerja seperti biasa. Dengan pandangan mencela, ia mengawasi Shino sebelum emutuskan memusatkan perhatiannya padaku. Senyum angkuh yang kulihat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat.

Menjadikannya terlihat dingin dan tidak berperasaan.

"Bawa Hinata pergi dari sini." Kata-kata Sasuke kembali terdengar saat kami semua tampak masih terlalu terkejut pada sosok Karin yang baru saja muncul.

Karin menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku melakukan itu. Jika perempuan jalang ini ingin pergi, biarkan saja."

"Jangan mencoba membantahku, Karin."

"Baiklah." Balas Karin dengan nada bosan yang menjengkelkan. Langkah kakinya yang menghentak mulai mendekatiku. Dalam keadaan yang tidak berdaya seperti saat ini, aku hanya bisa mencengkram pisau yang ku genggam dengan lebih erat.

Saat itulah letusan pistol kembali terdengar, mengalihkan pikiranku yang masih terpaku.

Kiba terkulai dilantai sembari memegangi kakinya yang berdarah. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku menerjang Karin yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depanku, langsung menuju sasuke yang terlihat bersiap menembak Kiba.

Semuanya terjadi dalam waktu yang terlalu singkat.

Sasuke yang sepertinya menyadari kehadiranku, memilih acuh dan lebih suka mengarahkan pistolnya keatas kepala Kiba. Sayangnya, aku lebih cepat. pisau yang sejak tadi kugenggam erat kini bergerak menembus jantungnya dengan cepat.

Peluru yang meletus tak tentu arah terdengar bersamaan dengan wajah Sasuke yang menatapku dengan raut wajah yang sarat akan ketidakpercayaan.

"Ma…ma-mafkan aku." Bisikku dengan napas tercekat. Aku bahkan tidak memercayai peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Tanganku kemudian menarik pisau yang masih menancap itu dengan gemetar. Kemudian Sasuke terhuyung mundur sembari memegangi dadanya. Mengerang kesakitan, tapi tidak melepas pandangannya dariku. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak!" Jeritan Karin terdengar nyaring menembus gendang telingaku. Perlahan ia menoleh kearahku. Rasa putus asa memancar dari wajahnya. Dengan tertatih, ia meraih pistol yang sempat terlepas dari tangannya. Mengarahkan senjata itu dengan mantap kearahku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Keterkejutan yang kurasakan melenyapkan ketakutan yang beberapa saat lalu menyelimutiku.

Aku bisa mendengar pistol itu menyalak. Sebutir peluru berdesing melewati sisi kepalaku, namun letusan yang kedua menimbulkan rasa panas dan perih di bahuku. Membuatku limbung dan terjatuh tepat di samping tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring tak berdaya. Darah yang terasa hangat merembes keluar dengan cepat, membasahi pakaian yang ku kenakan.

Saat itu, dalam kesakitan yang menyulitkanku bernapas, aku bisa mendengar suara-suara lain: jeritan, teriakan marah dan raungan ketidak percayaan. Tapi tatapanku tidak bisa lepas dari lelaki yang kini berbaring diam di sampingku. Matanya yang tertutup membuatku sekilas berpikir bahwa ia hanya sedang tertidur seperti beberapa saat lalu. Namun noda merah yang mengotori pakaiannya, membantah dugaanku dengan gamblang.

Aku terus menatap wajah Sasuke dan tidak menyadari saat tubuh Karin tersungkur menghantam dinding ketika Shino tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya. Dengan cepat memukul kepala bagian belakang wanita itu. Aku juga tidak menyadari Kiba yang beringsut mendekatiku dan meraih tubuhku lembut. Menjauhkanku dari wajah pria yang selalu ada si dekatku sepanjang hidupku.

Disaat itulah, aku merasakan pandanganku mulai kabur.

Pikiranku berkabut.

Dan apa yang ku ingat kemudian, hanyalah kegelapan dengan wajah Sasuke yang seperti terlelap sebagai pemandangan terakhir yang ku lihat.

.

.

Cahaya terang yang bersinar diatas kepalaku terasa begitu menyakitkan. Suara-suara bising yang terdengar di dekatku tidak terlalu membantu. Malah membuat kepalaku bertambah sakit.

Dalam keadaan yang membingungkan, aku bisa melihat kehadiran kedua sahabatku, Shino dan Kiba. Mereka berdiri di dekatku namun terlalu jauh untuk bisa ku gapai.

Wajah mereka yang terlihat cemas membuat perasaan bersalah kembali menohok ulu hatiku. Aku memang tidak berguna dan selalu merepotkan. Aku hanya bisa merepotkan.

Aku ingin memanggil mereka, sekedar meminta maaf atas masalah yang kutimbulkan sekaligus meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Tapi suaraku tidak bisa keluar sedikitpun. Tenggorokanku sakit dan ada sesuatu yang menyumpal mulutku.

Detik berikutnya aku merasa begitu lemah dan tidak menyadari apapun beberapa saat kemudian.

Hanya rasa sakit yang ku tahu.

.

.

Saat aku kembali membuka mata, mereka masih ada disini. Dengan setia berdiri di kiri dan kanan tempatku berbaring. Shino masih tetap berdiri diam dengan wajah yang tersamarkan. Ekspresinya tertutup oleh kaca mata hitam dan kerah jaketnya yang tinggi. Ia tidak bereaksi sedikitpun saat mata kami saling bersirobok. Berbeda dengan Kiba, lelaki yang sangat aktif dan penyayang anjing itu mungkin akan menerjangku jika tidak di cegah lebih dulu oleh Shino.

Senyuman kelegaan yang terpancar diwajah Kiba membuatku kembali merasakan tusukan rasa bersalah. Akulah penyebab wajah kesedihan itu.

"Ma…ma-maaf." Bisikku dengan susah payah. Tenggorokanku masih terasa sakit dan kering. Bahkan menelan ludah saja aku kesulitan. Shino hanya mengangguk sementara Kiba tersenyum sambil mengacak rambutku sambil menyebutku gadis bodoh dan semacamnya.

Tidak ada yang kami bicarakan. Namun mereka tetap tinggal. Menemaniku yang masih terbaring lemah. Dan mereka tetap memilih tinggal saat seorang suster datang dan menyuntikan obat penenang agar aku bisa terlelap.

Saat mataku terasa berat, Shino bergerak mendekat. Tangannya yang terasa besar dan hangat menyentuh telunjukku.

"Kami akan berada disini saat kau bangun."  
Bisiknya. Dan kulihat senyuman lembut terpatri di balik kerah jaketnya yang selalu menutupi wajahnya.

Aku balas tersenyum dan kembali menutup mata dengan senang hati. Bersiap menjelajahi alam mimpi. Tempat dimana hanya kenyamanan yang akan kau dapatkan.

.

.

.

"Apakah dia sudah tertidur?" Tanya Kiba sambil berbisik sepelan mungkin. Pandangannya tak henti mengawasi Hinata yang tengah memejamkan mata dengan perasaan sedikit was-was. Sebagai jawaban, Shino hanya mengangguk sembari beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan duduk di sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidur.

"Kami-sama, jika aku tidak ada di sini dan mendengarnya langsung, aku tidak akan mempercayai apa yang kudengar. Hinata hamil. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dia aman. Bersih. Steril!"

"Hinata tidak steril." Sanggah Shino tajam. "Uchiha itu pasti memastikannya memakai kontrasepsi."

"Pil?"

"Kurasa. Dan itu menjelaskan banyak hal." Ujar Shino dengan nada datar.

"Perkiraanku, si Uchiha itu tidak nyaman dengan kondom." Lanjutnya sinis. Semua yang telah mereka lakukan membuat tubuhnya terasa kaku dan lehernya pegal. Tampaknya ia harus beristirahat walaupun sejenak.

"Kenapa dia tidak menyarankan spiral? Setidaknya keefektifannya terjamin?" Tanya Kiba lagi, masih bersikeras. Ia hanya tidak habis pikir kenapa kehamilan Hinata harus terjadi saat ini? Saat dimana semua orang telah yakin wanita itu 'aman'. Dan saat lelaki yang menjadi ayah dari si jabang bayi kemungkinan besar sudah mati.

"Jangan memaksa, kita berdua tahu lelaki itu pasti keberatan." Gumam Shino dengan sedikit kesal. "Dia tidak suka membiarkan Hinata disentuh siapapun, sekalipun itu adalah dokter perempuan. Itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum."

"Kalau begitu…kapan kau akan memberitahu Hinata soal ini?"

"Saat dia siap." Jawab Shino cepat, tanpa pikir panjang. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berpikir saat ini. Dan mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Apakah buku itu juga?" Tanyanya sambil mengangguk pada buku usang yang tergeletak disamping Shino.

Shino terdiam beberapa saat, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Menurutnya, buku itu hanyalah buku tua yang tidak berarti sama sekali. Tebalnya hanya sekitar sepuluh senti, dengan sampul berwarna hitam polos. Dan walaupun sudah cukup tua, sebagian besar lembar yang ada dalam buku tersebut dibiarkan kosong. Menyisakan selembar kertas yang hanya diisi foto sepasang bocah kecil dan sebaris tulisan yang tidak dimengerti Shino.

"Menurutmu… si Uchiha itu akan bisa bertahan hidup?" Tanya Kiba lagi setelah beberapa saat kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tidak pernah merasa nyaman dalam kesunyian yang terasa canggung seperti saat ini. Tapi rasa penasaran memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Dia tidak akan mati semudah itu."

Dan dengan itu, secara tidak langsung mereka menutup pembicaraan ini. Kembali memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang tampak pucat namun masih terlihat cantik, tertidur pulas tanpa terusik sedikitpun oleh pembicaraan mereka. Dan itu sudah cukup menenangkan.

Mereka sangat yakin tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan untuk saat ini.

Setidaknya…belum.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan tetap melakukan semuanya sesuai rencana. Tapi untuk saat ini, yang perlu kita lakukan hanya memastikan Hinata aman." Gumam Shino lagi, yang di balas anggukan tanpa bantahan dari Kiba.

"Aku akan mencari makanan, kau mau sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah." Bisik Kiba sambil lalu. Saat suasana kembali terasa tenang setelah kepergian Kiba, Shino beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri tempat tidur Hinata.

Gadis itu masih terlihat pulas. Tidak tampak terganggu dengan teriakan-teriakan Kiba barusan. Shino kembali menyentuh jari telunjuk Hinata dengan hati-hati. Tangannya terlalu kasar jika dibandingkan kulit Hinata yang terasa halus…dan lembut.

Terlalu lembut.

Shino juga menyadari lecet di pipi kiri Hinata sedikit berubah warna menjadi kebiruan. Mungkin akibat terjerebab saat ia kehilangan keseimbangan ketika bahunya terkena tembakan.

Ya, itu salah satu hal yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Kehadiran perempuan itu sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan. Mengacaukan semua rencana yang telah ia susun rapi.

Shino menarik napas panjang. Pikirannya kembali melayang. Saling berserobok. Masa lalu, masa kini dan masa depan. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Mereka telah berhasil merebut Hinata kembali. Tapi Shino yakin hal itu hanya sementara.

Masih banyak hal yang perlu diselesaikan.

Sebagian besar orang mungkin berpendapat: ia, Kiba dan Hinata hanyalah manusia yang saling terjebak oleh kenangan masa lalu. Hanya teman sejak kecil. Bagi Shino, hubungan mereka jauh lebih istimewa dari itu.

Dan ia tidak keberatan jika harus terus terjebak dalam hubungan ini. Ia tidak memerlukan ikatan, hanya butuh sebuah pegangan yang bisa dijadikan penopang saat dirinya terpuruk.

Hanya itu.

Shino tidak berani meminta lebih.

.

.

tbc

.

.

**a/n: maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya.**

**#liriktumpukanfic **

**nggg…sejak kapan fic mc lea jadi sebanyak itu ya?**

**yaaahhh mau bagaimana lagi? update…update! #semangat.**

**jaa ne.**

**special thanks for: **

, MamamiaoZumi, , Umie Solihati, Sana Uchiga, Keiko-buu89, Bee Hachi, Nivellia Neil, Dewi Natalia, Kaoru Mouri, IndigOnyx, Ryanachan, Goodnight, Diana Rizky, Hinatauchiha69, Rini Andriani Uchiga, Rini Andriani, Guest, Guest, mayu masamune.


End file.
